


Since When Were You in Control?

by friskie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cliche ending, Cliche title, Gen, Mild Blood, genocide route Frisk, implied mute Frisk, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskie/pseuds/friskie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has killed everyone, now it's time to face their consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When Were You in Control?

"It's your choice, you know. If you want to go back and start over."  
Frisk was glancing at two floating buttons. The lights of the ERASE and the DO NOT buttons were reflecting off of their eyes.  
"Starting over means you'll have a new start. Well, sort of."  
Frisk threw their glance at the other speaking child. Confusion was the main emotion masking their eyes.  
"When you start over, you'll get another chance. But we'll all still know what you did, Frisk. We all know that you killed them. You killed all of them."  
Panic was welling up in Frisk's mind, clouding their choices they were facing and their consequences. A hand wrapping around Frisk's own, distracted them from this hazy mindset.

"Let's go, Frisk. There is nothing left for us."  
Again, looking at the buttons, the choice Frisk would make was almost as clear as a sunny day now. They reached towards the DO NOT button.  
"Frisk. What are you doing?"  
The hand tightened its grip. Again, Frisk tried to reach for the DO NOT button with the same result.  
"Since when were _you_ the one in control?" their cold, sharp voice cut through the darkness like a knife, sending fear reverberating down Frisk's spine.

Frisk's mouth drew open in a soundless scream as Chara's face became a distorted void of what it once was. Trying to run was futile with the nails of the other child digging into Frisk's hand, drawing blood.  
"Don't worry, Frisk," Chara mockingly cooed at them with a deep, grotesque voice that matched their continuing to morph face, "When we erase this world we'll be able to get rid of those silly remorseful feelings of yours."  
Chara yanked Frisk's arm up, earning a muted yelp, and slamming their blood covered hand onto the ERASE button. The last words Frisk heard before their world was deluged with a red ocean were whispered so quietly they, even now, wouldn't have counted on what they heard.  
"Stay determined."


End file.
